1. Field of Use
The present invention relates to a method of reconstituting meat and the improved products resulting therefrom.
2. Discussion of Related Art
De-boned or separated meat is obtained by de-boning carcasses after removal of meat cuts and the resulting de-boned or separated meat (hereinafter D or S meat) is conventionally added to higher quality meat, e.g. forequarter beef in the production of manufactured food products such as beefburgers or canned meat or pie filling. There are, however, limitations in the amount of D or S meat which can be added to such meat products, primarily because the resulting mixed meat product has a rather poor structure and texture.